


You Don't Have to Prove Anything to Me

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: FIx It, M/M, What Happened Next, finishing that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: This is what happened when the cameras left.





	You Don't Have to Prove Anything to Me

Magnus was not okay.

Alec knew that.

He knew it because it was his fault that Magnus was not okay.

_ He’s _ the one who wanted to summon a demon.

_ He’s _ the one who got Magnus to help.

And when he went to see Magnus earlier? That outfit was a cry for help. It was glitter and glamour covering pain, heartbreak and sorrow. Alec wasn’t a cyborg. He knew Magnus was having a hard time.

 

So why the fuck did he ask for that hair?

 

Alec wanted to literally tear his own hair out. Also he wanted to grovel at Magnus’ feet and kiss his toes. But that wasn’t the Lightwood way; they took the consequences of their actions and kept on ticking.

 

But he would make it right.

He would.

He just had to find the right words to say. The words that would soothe Magnus and let him know that, yes, Alec was still here. He could rely on Alec still. Alec was on his side.

 

Because he was…

Totally.

 

He lifted his hand, wondering if he should knock.

 

He knew Magnus was home; he could hear the stereo playing some old jazzy number. The kind of music Magnus liked to listen to when he was in a mood. Alec thought sheepishly about how often he was the cause of that mood.

 

He reached out and opened the door. Magnus was at the balcony, staring out into the night and Alec just watched him for a minute, appreciating his fine form.

The living room was a bit of a mess, pillows thrown about...and for a fleeting instant Alec wondered what Magnus had been up to.

He didn’t seem like the kind to throw a tantrum.

 

Alec took a deep breath and walked toward Magnus. He still didn’t know what he would say but hoped the words would just come. As he went toward his lover, his eyes took a moment to admire his silhouette, all tall - maybe not tall as Alec but just the right height to be kissed - and willowy, his long legs encased lovingly in those black trousers left nothing to the imagination. And Magnus in blue was....a dream. 

His mouth opened and words came out.

 

“Magnus, you were right. You never have to prove anything to me. I love you.” 

 

By the time he was through talking his legs were feeling slightly gellid. Magnus had turned to him, reached for him and that was the only thing keeping him upright.

 

“I love you too.” Magnus said and everything was right in the world again.

Magnus reaching out to him, to kiss him, was just the icing on the cake.

 

But then he remembered that Magnus was still...delicate. He had to handle with care. He gentled the kiss as much as he could, pulling Magnus close and holding him secure in his arms. Magnus clung to him, hands around Alec’s neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with just a touch of desperation.

 

Alec understood the urge. Wanted to tear into Magnus, possess him from the inside out. But he wasn’t sure that that was what  _ Magnus _ needed. His hands trailed upward, caressing Magnus’ back as the warlock propelled him backwards toward the couch on the terrace.

 

Outdoor sex? That one was new.

At least new to Alec.

If it was what Magnus wanted…

 

Abruptly, Magnus pushed him back and in his surprise he stumbled and fell; his fall broken by the couch. He lay there, winded, legs spread out as Magnus knelt between them. Suddenly Magnus was hovering over him, a predatory look in his eyes.

 

“Alec.” he said running a nail down Alec’s shirt, “The things I want to do to you.”

 

Alec tried to smile but his heart was in his throat, beating too hard for him to do anything except try not to choke.

Magnus reached for his fly and Alec threw his head back, swallowing a groan. His lower body convulsed into the touch. 

“Magnus” he moaned.

 

“I love it when you say my name” Magnus whispered and Alec shivered, his muscles jumping as Magnus leaned down and put his teeth to the vein pulsing visibly on Alec’s neck, “I love how much you want me.”

 

“Nnnngghhh” Alec said, feeling like it might be all over before it even began at this rate. 

Magnus tore his pants off, not bothering to be careful with them. It didn’t matter. Alec had several changes of clothes here anyway.

Then his mouth was on Alec’s dick and the shadowhunter’s brain shut down. All that was left was a line of ones and zeros, trying frantically to keep his body in proper working order. It was difficult when Magnus was literally sucking his soul out of his dick.

 

“Magnus” he cried, “s-st-op”

 

He felt like that was the hardest word he’d ever spoken but he wanted to be inside of Magnus when he came.

Magnus stopped looking up at him with smoky eyes that were almost his undoing. Magnus’ eyes were the most expressive part of him and right now they were saying a lot of things Alec didn’t feel he deserved at all.

 

“Come here.” he said gently and Magnus went, falling into Alec’s arms like he knew he belonged there.

Maybe he did know.

Alec certainly thought  he did.

“Did I say I’m sorry yet?” he asked Magnus.

The warlock smiled, “I think it was implied in the ‘I love you’.” he said.

“Well I am.”

“I know Alec. Now are we going to talk or are we going to…?”

Alec reached for Magnus belt, pulled it off and then went for his fly. Once he had his pants off, he settled the warlock on his hips, reaching up to take first his own shirt and then Magnus’ off.

“Ride me” he said softly.

“With pleasure.” Magnus whispered, snapping his fingers so that lube appeared in them. He reached behind him, opening himself up. Alec could do nothing but watch breathlessly and hope he didn’t spontaneously combust from the want searing his bloodstream. He wondered if it would always be like this, or would the passion one day fade to manageable levels?

He opened his mouth to ask Magnus but the warlock chose that moment to  sink down onto Alec’s dick and all words, thoughts left him as his vision whited out.

“Magnus...warn a guy” he choked as he scrunched his eyes shut, thinking about diarrhoea and Clary just so that he wouldn’t end this right this minute. This was supposed to be about what Magnus needed.

He lay perfectly still, waiting for Magnus to adjust and then the warlock started to move.

Slowly at first, like he’d activated a slow motion rune….then faster and faster, lifting and dropping then twirling his hips for maximum friction. Alec kept his eyes closed and held on, praying for stamina.

“Uh uh uh” Magnus groaned louder and louder, his voice pushing Alec closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly he couldn't hold it anymore, his body arched up as he cried, “Magnus!” and let go, pouring himself into Magnus in a limitless stream. Magnus convulsed around him and he felt the wetness spread on his abdomen as Magnus let go as well.

 

They collapsed on the couch, barely able to fit, breathing hard as they watched the night sky.

 

Magnus turned to Alec and smiled, “Bed?” he asked.

 

“Bed,” Alec agreed.

 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
